This Is Going to be a LONG Day
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Suzuki Sonoko has always had the pains, but when the fur started growing she ran to the only person she could think of for help...Shinichi Kudo...but what she learns about his cousin Kaito could shock her later.  Sonoko/Kaito, Heiji/Kazuha
1. Chapter 1

This Is Going To Be a Long Day…

A/N: This is a one-shot turned chapterlike Sonoko/Kaito fic that has been in my head for several days and I just wanted it to leave and because of the fact it won't…it's probably going to be longer now *headdesk*….so here it is.

She woke up asleep in the middle of nowhere, at first she thought she was insane, or maybe even in shock or something. But when she looked down to see she was in the middle of a random field with nothing on, next to a boy, she screamed. "What the hell did I do?"

"You don't remember anything do you?" the boy next to her asked. "You don't remember coming to Shinichi's with your little problem?"

"What are you…."

_Flashback:_

_It hurts, why does my body hurt so much…Sonoko Suzuki asked herself as she walked outside to look at the moon, it was full, beautiful, but it always led to her hurting in an almost constant manner. This has been an occurance with her since she was young. Always thinking it was growing pains or something, she never really realized that they still continued until tonight, they came on worse than ever. _

"_How do I deal with this? I've took pills, I've done everything to take care of body aches I can think of…" she let out a scream as another spasm ripped through her._

_Curling up in a little ball on her bed trying to hold back her tears, she had to hold back her screams the last thing she needed was someone to come and hear her. "I know someone who can figure this out before something goes incredibly wrong." She whispered to herself as she ran out of the house and ran as fast as she could to the closest person who's dealt with something like this._

_Sonoko knew about Shinichi's problem, him being in his special way once a month, turning into a wolf, and if it isn't Shinichi then, it's someone who looks a whole hell of a lot like him. It hurt her to run, but she got to Shinichi's house in record time. She hurt she was trying not to let out the scream that she had in her throat, she curled up in front of the front porch of his house, as she looked down on her hand she saw patches of white fur._

_She wanted to scream as she looked at herself and what she was turning. "No this can't be happening to me….it just can't be…" she said to herself kind of in a weird crouchlike maneuver as she pushed the doorbell to Shinichi's house…several times…until he had the gall to answer the door looking prim and proper as ever…_

"_Help me." She whispered as she showed him her hand attempting not to let out the scream she had in her throat at the moment._

"_Oh hell, I just had to get myself roped into taking care of another one…" Shinichi said softly to himself as he let Sonoko into his house. _

"_It hurts, Shinichi. It hurts so much." She cried out, tears rolling down her face._

"_How long has the pain been happening before tonight Sonoko, I need you to tell me."_

"_Ever since I was little, I was told that it was growing pains and that they would go awa…" she let out another cry as she looked down and saw that her hand was even more furry than before._

"_Why aren't you turning into your wolfy form?" she exclaimed. "Why, why is this happening to me?"_

"_Come on, we need to get downstairs before you fully change, or else, well it won't be good for me."_

"_Oh my god, it's not you is it…I saw someone go all wolfy that looked just like you..."_

"_That would be my cousin who's currently locked downstairs, probably in about as much pain as you are in right now. Now if we don't get down there, I'm going to be in the same predicament you guys are in, and frankly, I don't wanna be." He said as he unlocked the door, opened it, and I see an incredibly shirtless, growing dark brown fur on his body. "Get into the cell next to his."_

"_But…"_

"_Sonoko, just listen to me and do what I say before you change right here! I need you to calm down, get in the cell, and take off your clothes and put them into the bag that's provided for you."_

"_It hurts…" she said again. As she did what was she was told (for the first time in her life…)_

"_It always does, you get used to it after awhile." Said the boy in the cell next to her. "Kuroba Kaito, master magician, and one of the apparently five werewolves in existence…nice to meet you." He said grunting lightly as something cracked. Sonoko heard it, the cry that Kaito wanted to keep in but couldn't._

"_Suzuki Sonoko…"_

"_I see you're a white one, that's incredibly rare, someone in your family a wolf too?"_

"_No, at least not to my kno…" the pain that went through Sonoko just then was enough to make what in her mind would make a grown man cry._

"_And your first change too…I kinda feel sorry for you, mine started last year about my birthday or there abouts."_

_Sonoko curled up into a ball after she threw the bag with her clothes in it out through the bars. She heard tearing, ripping, screams, everything she could possibly think of coming from the boy in the cell next to her as he changed. It wasn't much longer before her change started to take effect. Her body contorted, she eyes narrowed, the fur grew everywhere on her body, when she looked up she wasn't in pain and somehow she was looking into the eyes of one of the most magnificent black wolf that she has ever seen. And somehow he managed to get out of his cage, and he was unlocking hers too._

"And that's how we ended up in a field in the middle of nowhere, completely naked." Kaito said with a grin as he poofed clothes on the two of them.

"We didn't…well you know…I'd feel slightly awkward you being Shinichi's cousin and everything."

"Don't worry, we just ran and killed animals, though once you did try to mount me which was kind of awkward for both of us I think."

"I DID WHAT!"

Kaito sniggered, "Let's get back to Shinichi's before he realizes that we miraculously left. Last thing I need is him going down my neck for breaking us out."

"The fact you know my size is a bit creepy Kaito…" she said softly looking into his purple eyes, "to tell you the truth I only came to Shinichi because I thought that you were him. I didn't know that werewolves existed, I thought they were just movie characters and stuff."

"I only found out because my uncle's one…" he said softly. "How Shinichi managed to avoid it I'll never know, though in your case, I don't know how it worked out." He said softly. There was something about Suzuki Sonoko that made him want to smile, they were just crazy enough that it could work. Then the thought that he didn't want to think of at that moment popped into his head.

_Oh fuck, Suzuki Sonoko is…_

"His MATE! Shinichi, are you joking with me right now?" she said trying not to laugh.

"She came to my house last night, white fur growing on her hands, freaking out because of this fact. She was in epic amounts of pain and everything, and of course being Kaito he broke them out of the basement, even as a giant dog he's playful to the end."

"But, Sonoko…I mean, it's just…it's Sonoko. I thought it would be Aoko…"

"I guess she's not one after all. I never in a million years thought that it would be Sonoko…I have to admit though, that snow white fur with his dark brown fur, let alone their funky colored eyes…Heiji'll be excited though."

"There are five werewolves in the country, Kazuha, Heiji, my father, Kaito, and now Sonoko…"

"It's always been kind of a pity that Yukiko wasn't born with the gene." Ran said. "Oh I have to go, Kazuha's just woken up…dad's still not over the fact I gave her a spare room to lock herself and Heiji in if they came in case…"

"Oh I'm sure he's loving the mess in the spare room, I'm waiting for puppies." She said waiting for Ran to hear her say…

"SHINICHI!"

And there it was… "I should get back to bed so that they don't realize that I know they're gone, I'll talk to you later. Bring Heiji and Kazuha over, I'm sure they'll love to meet our new odd pair…" he said laughing.

"See you later Shinichi." She said hanging up the phone as a loud "AHOU!" was heard.

"This is going to be a long day…" he said to himself as he heard movement in the basement. What he saw when he went down there though was two sleeping teenagers…(supposedly) in each others arms. "A long day indeed." He said as he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth and Consequences

A/N: Whoa back to the werewolves, who would have thunk it! I'm getting back to other things as well with a couple little one shots on the way…so look out for them!

"S-Sonoko, if you keep doing that I'm…."

Kaito was feeling slightly uncomfortable, he had a girl that he's known a whole DAY snuggling him in her sleep, making noises that probably shouldn't be allowed in her sleep, making Kaito want to do things that shouldn't be allowed either. He groaned.

"Sonoko, wake up…" he moaned.

"Don't wanna, you're warm." She murmured to him in her sleep.

_Oh no, it's her, she's my lover, my mate that I've been waiting for, the entire year I've been waiting for someone to come around, I never expected it to be…_

Kaito was suddenly on his back, roughly pushed back by Sonoko. "Morning sleeping beauty." He said softly with a grin to rival all.

Sonoko's eyes were dilated to where there was almost no color was left in them. "Why is this happening to me?" she asked suddenly. "Why the hell am I attracted to you? I've known you for a whole day…" she said pinning his arms above his head.

"Because I'm handsome, loveable, and other fantastic things?" he asked with a grin.

"Kaito, I'm serious, why?" she asked before nibbling at his neck a little bit.

Kaito groaned out, "Sonoko, don't…"

"I can't stop, why can't I stop?" she sobbed.

"Stop, stop so I can explain…" he moaned.

Sonoko's eyes widened as she let go of him, she sat back, tears still rolling down her face.

"Most times people don't find their mates forever." He started. "They would be like Heiji and Kazuha, they spent their entire time as werewolves trying to figure out why they were attracted to each other…"

"Hold on, Hattori is a werewolf?"

"You know him then?" he said softly grinning.

"Course I know him, now get back to the story."

"According to Uncle Yusaku, your mate is the one person who can keep you sane during the changing process, or someone who could be with unconditionally. They don't have to be werewolves, Aunt Yukiko is a prime example…Most times it takes a few months, it's very rare that the mates show up immediately." He said looking at Sonoko, his eyes widened, she was rocking.

"But it's only been a day."

"That doesn't matter." Kaito whispered. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?"

"For…me?"

"Sonoko, I've been waiting for the person who turned out to be my mate for the entire year, the ENTIRE year…I just didn't expect it to come so fast." He said, looking at her with a fond look in his eyes.

"Still doesn't explain how I managed to become this 'mate' of yours. Don't get me wrong, god knows you're attractive.." (Kaito beamed a little at this) "and apparently you're extremely versatile in things that shouldn't be possible, you know like unlocking cages in dog form…"

"Wolf, we're wolves…" Kaito said as Sonoko looked at him, the aqua color returning to her eyes, the color her eyes should be, the eyes that Kaito liked. "Well it was told that once the mate is found, that's the one, the one person, wolf, which ever that they are supposed to be with for all time. It sounds kinda corny, for all it's worth but I'm glad that we found each other."

Sonoko was in shock, it's only been a day and this Shinichi clone, this intelligent, playful, adorable, Shinichi-clone was turning her to the dark side. She wanted to do wicked horrible things to him, and she didn't know why. She just wanted to be with him so much. "I don't understand it, I don't understand it at all, but I will try." She said softly.

"Good, now I smell close to raw steak, and if I didn't know any better there's some eggs and possible bacon in there too. Frankly, I'm starving."

"That's weird, I smell more sausage than bacon….oh well I'm starving too so lets go and get some food, you know before Shinichi decides to wonder."

"Ah, Shin-chan will be fine, he came in this morning to check if we were here."

"You call your cousin…Shin-chan?"

"Don't you have family that you use embarrassing nicknames with?"

"Not so much no…" she said smiling as she groaned getting up. A bunch of pops and creaks happened as she did so. "Ow…."

"Don't worry that happens a lot in the first few transformations, you get used to it after a while." Kaito said already standing up.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun, fun, rest of my life." Sonoko sighed as she left the cage.

"I was wondering what was taking the love birds so damn long. We have visitors." Shinichi said with a grin.

Sonoko looked down but Kaito just playfully grinned.

"So, Kaito's finally found his mate huh?" a male's voice came from behind him as

Kaito's grin suddenly widened

"Uncle Yusaku!" he pulled him into a hug.

"You smell like a girl, get off!" he said playfully.

"K-kudo-san…" she looks down again blushing, more than she had before. She had just figured out that this man's nephew was her mate, whatever the hell that was, even though she had a very CLEAR idea when she woke up pinning Kaito to the floor.

"Sonoko." He said looking down on her.

_Quit staring at me, quit staring at me, for the love of god PLEASE stop staring at me._

Sonoko looked up completely red-faced, nobody's ever seen her this red, at least on purpose.

"You're fine Sonoko, he's just messing with you." Shinichi and Kaito said in unison.

Suddenly, Yusaku had food in front of the two of them. And it looked like they would attack it with their faces instead of proper utensils. They were both right, extremely rare steak, sausage, bacon, and eggs were piled on the plate.

The two ate in silence as Yusaku watched them. "Shinichi told me that you came last night Sonoko."

"I was scared and Shinichi was the only one I could think of that has been through it, or at least I thought it was….until I met Kaito."

"Who looks exactly like Shinichi from a distance, I guess that makes sense." Yusaku said with a grin.

"I was scared, Kaito let me out, we ran, and I woke up in a field with a naked boy next to me, needless to say I was a little shocked."

"Couldn't remember anything from the night before at all?"

"Not until he told me, and needless to say it was a bit…."

"Off-putting?"

"To say the least." She said putting a piece of sausage in her mouth.

"Oi, Kudou! Rumor has it you have a new houseguest!" came another voice that Sonoko knew as Hattori Heiji.

"Ran tell you about Sonoko then?"

"She was very excited to hear your cousin has a mate finally to say the least…" Kazuha answered from behind him.

"Coming from the two that spent their entire time as weres figuring out that they were indeed lovers themselves, I find it kind of hypocri…." Suddenly there was a whap upside Kaito's head.

"Be nice!" Shinichi said from behind him almost sounding snarl-like.

"I'm not sorry, it's true though!" Kaito said softly rubbing the back of his head.

"Would you two like some breakfast? I figured I'd make something for Kaito and Sonoko when they woke up." Yusaku said.

"We'd love something…Mouri-san forgot we were in the spare room and practically kicked us out the minute he remembered from his drunken haze." Kazuha said with a bit of a grin.

"Have a seat, I'll put together some plates. Besides, it's not Kogoro's fault that his ex-wife was a wolf-keeper!" Yusaku said smiling, putting a bunch of foods on a plate for them and set them down.

"What do you mean was? Isn't she still?" Sonoko said softly.

"Once the first son or daughter in the family is born, the rights move from the initial keeper to them. It's to keep the line going after the rest of the family is gone…Shinichi's the seventh in a line, Yukiko was so excited when she could give it up…even though she fell in love with her wolf in question." He said playfully.

With that comment….all five of the teenagers in the room sweatdropped and went back to their food…

**Yeah, I know, corny ass ending to a chapter right? Though it did explain a few things, and it introduced a few characters into the fray that weren't there before, I still feel as if it were a little rushed. So please R&R let me know what you think of this fic and my several others on my profile, currently working on a new chapter for ITWIFLTD and a couple request one-shots!**


End file.
